the_entropic_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Two Trillion
Pink Two Trillion is a small Vuokra tribe that is known to have visited The Cluster at least a million years before the dawn of mankind. Though they may have once wreaked immense destruction, Pink Two Trillion is commonly considered to be one of the more pacifistic Vuokra tribes in existence, preferring to seek alternate sources of pleasure aside from annihilation. Hypothesized Origins The origins of PTT remain a mystery, and unfortunately, there are no significant clues that could inform other civilizations as to where they came from. The behavior of PTT indicates that they are a young and inexperienced tribe, operating mostly in the pursuit of pleasure as opposed to some kind of more complex goal. It is also estimated that PTT may have connections to Yellow Fifteen Trillion and their underlings, Green Nine Trillion. PTT may be another product of YFT's experimentation, acting as a sort of second version of GNT, which is commonly considered to be a failed experiment. For unknown reasons, PTT is greatly feared by GNT, though PTT is largely unaware of this fact. They have very few connections to other Vuokra tribes aside from this, and are not as concerned with Black Infinity compared to most other tribes. Major Appearances Ancient Vuokra Invasion (Circa 1-2 million years B.C.E.) It is hypothesized that the bulk of Pink Two Trillion forces attacked The Cluster some 1-2 million years ago, coming across Tuoctlo and Lapidus civilization. Though both of these civilizations had technology almost on-par with that of the Vuokra, it is clear that they were unable to defeat the forces of Pink Two Trillion, considering all but the most durable traces of their civilizations and others that emerged alongside them were eradicated in the immense destruction of this Vuokra invasion. Minor Appearances The Black Mistress During the 101st century, in the Coalition of Intelligent Organisms, a rumor began to arise concerning the planet Jyria, home of the Jyrians. People began discussing the existence of a mysterious dark black entity that stalked the outer corners of cities on the planet's surface, gazing at the routine debased activities of its inhabitants. Physical descriptions of this entity from eyewitnesses prove it to be a wandering PTT Vuokra, which was most likely drawn to the pleasure-seeking nature of the Jyrians and the overall debauchery of their homeworld. Though it showed no aggressive behavior, this Vuokra, over time, began to grow closer to the inhabitants of the world, eventually blending into the hedonistic scenes of Jyrian resorts and pleasure palaces as simply another visitor to the world. Though few have ever gotten to actually interact with this lone Vuokra, many visitors to Jyria are warned of the existence of the mysterious "Black Mistress" who hides in the shadowed corners of the world, bearing witness to debauchery unknown. The Orvrono The bizarre behavior of the nomadic alien species, the Orvrono, is believed to originate from their encounter with a tiny pocket of PTT Vuokra on a planet they once explored. Like many minor civilizations, the Orvrono became absolutely enthralled by these Vuokra, worshiping them as if they were gods. To sate the Vuokra constant desire for new objects and creatures to experiment and play with, the Orvrono took to the stars and began abducting unsuspecting lifeforms all across The Cluster. Their characteristic saucer-shaped spacecraft became widely feared by numerous minor civilizations and burgeoning alien species, and they even had the privilege of being encountered by emerging Human civilizations, as well. Regur A pocket of PTT Vuokra reside on the Tuoctlo satellite of Regur, silently stalking the halls of the orbital construction. It is believed that the reason for the existence of these Vuokra has something to do with the nature of Regur as a structure, and its constant intake of energy and materials which it uses to feed the Regur Entity are largely the result of passing spaceships that the Vuokra are capable of attracting using their anomalous energy signatures, prompting many exploration vessels to investigate. It is possible that the Vuokra see the Regur Entity as some sort of god, though what they hope to gain by serving it is unknown. Technology PTT makes use of most of the same technology shared by other Vuokra tribes, albeit on a slightly smaller scale due to their younger, less intense nature as a tribe. Indestructible Voidmetal is their material of choice for building spaceships and other devices used in combat, though their reliance on Void Guns is much lower than other tribes. PTT prefers to use their specially-designed Nuclear Scrambler Cannons against their enemies, which alter matter in terrifyingly destructive ways as opposed to destroying it entirely. Their spaceships are smaller in scale and fewer in number than most other tribes, with their flagships barely surpassing the size of large planets. Overall, PTT is much less militaristic than other Vuokra tribes, but they are by no means weak, as evident by their supposed victory over the forces of the Lapidus and Tuoctlo over a million years ago. A unique technological facet of PTT is their mastery over mind control. Their inherent interest in pleasure and sensation has led PTT to develop numerous technologies that give them uncontested control over the minds of weaker organisms, allowing them to force other beings to experience certain sensations against their will. Theoretically, PTT has the capability to enslave entire races using their mind control technology, but this has never been one of their priorities, so they mostly limit the usage of this technology to simple amusement purposes, causing organisms (or, occasionally, large groups of organisms) to act in random, nonsensical ways for their enjoyment. PTT Vuokra especially enjoy temporarily instilling organisms with extremely high libidos, causing them to go into occasionally fatal sexual frenzies. PTT finds the sexual behavior of lesser organisms to be both entertaining and fascinating, as it is often the upper limit of an organism's ability to experience sensation. As they often enjoy pointing out, no amount of advanced technology can ever bring other organisms close to the capacity PTT Vuokra have for sensation, experience and pleasure. Category:Major Civilizations Category:The Primordial Category:The Black